The green eyed stag
by Silvestria
Summary: A piece of Valentine fluff. LJ. VERY fluffy. R&R please.


THE GREEN EYED STAG  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
(If someone has already done this, then please don't sue me; I probably haven't read your story.)  
  
  
Lily circled round professionally on the ice. James followed her. He was debating whether to give her his necklace now. It was the equivalent of an engagement ring. He loved. Always had loved her. Ever since the train ride in the first year, all that time ago.   
  
And now she had agreed to go with him to the Seniors Christmas ball. He was over the moon.   
  
James was not a good skater and he almost careered into Sirius and Lizzie who were waltzing together.  
  
"Watch it, Prongs old thing!" yelled Sirius steering Elizabeth out into the middle of the ice. Lizzie griined cheekily at him, "Poor James can't skate! I pity Lily, myself, she could be an olympic skater- she's so good and she's stuck with a geek like James."  
  
James glared at his little sister (A/N: He has a sister in my story!!) and wobbled over to his date. Lily's eyes sparkled at him and James' heart turned over, "You know, James, " she said thoughtfully, "I've thought of a nice little spell that will make you skate perfectly. Shall I do it on you?"  
  
Why was she so lovely? Why was she so clever- she knew every spell on earth.  
"Please do, darling,"  
Lily frowned a little, he had never called her darling before, but she brushed a strand of golden hair out of her eyes, took out her wand and said the spell.  
Immediately James' legs felt more secure on the slippery ice. He took hold of her, and led her into the middle of the frozen lake, "Let's dance." She looked up at him, and if he had been in doubts of whether she loved him, he wasn't now. Now all that was lacking was opportunity.  
  
He looked up at the cresent moon and as if she could mind read she said softly, "Yes, a week later and Remus wouldn't have been able to come."  
They looked over to where Remus was filling pretty Arabella Figg's glass with more hot pumpkin juice. Remus really liked Arabella, but was not able to admit it, for some reason. James was pretty sure she liked him as well.  
  
"You think Remus and Bella will get together tonight, perhaps?"  
James laughed softly, "Maybe there'll be more than one new couple by the end of the evening, Lily?"  
Lily glanced up at him slyly and then said archly, "Hmmm. You think so?"  
"Yep."  
  
Suddenly, without warning, Lily grabbed James' black hat and skated off with it through the mingling couples.  
"Hoy!" cried James, breaking the romantic spell very successfully.  
She laughed playfully while dodging couples, so good was she, that she managed to knock Peter Pettigrew and his partner Nettie over.  
  
James followed her at a slower pace and eventually cornered her at the side of the ice. She was out of breath and her cheeks were rose pink. This part of the lake was furthest from the lights and music of the refreshment table and the castle. It was darker as well and lit only by the moon.  
  
"Give it back," James panted. She handed him his hat with a bewitching smile. James licked his lips nervously. Now was thew moment. Lily looked at him expectantly. He opened his mouth,  
  
"Uh, Lily, I've, um, got you a Christmas present." that wasn't what he had meant to say, oh well.  
"Oh?" she replied with raised eye brows.  
James felt himself going red. He dug out the velvet lined box and gave it her.  
  
Slowely she opened it and gasped. Inside was a small pure gold pendent of a golden stag with emerald eyes. "Oh, James," she said breathlessly, "It's, it's lovely. Is it really mine?"  
"Yes, on conditions," he cried grinning, snatching it off her.  
Her face fell, "What are they?"  
"You can get it back, if... if (Go for it James, what are you waiting for?) you marry me!"  
  
She sighed and smiled, "James, you know I love this necklace so much that I'll have to meet all the conditions you set."  
Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Remus and Arabella exchanging their first (and probably not last) kiss.  
"So you'll marry me?"  
"Yes!"  
"Are you serious? I mean, Lily, I love you." There, he'd said it.   
She looked at him and said, "I think you'd better talk to someone else if you want a 'serious' answer, but, yes, I'm trying my best. I love you too." she said the last bit in hardly more than a whisper.   
  
James then was very unorigional: he copied his friend, Remus Lupin, and kissed her for the first (and probably not the last) time.  
  
* * *  
  
When they re-entered the hall after the ball, everyone noticed a beautiful necklace on Lily's neck; it was a green eyed stag.  
  
(Yes, I know it was pathetic. No flames.)   
  



End file.
